Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Final Battle
Temple Boss - Ganondorf It's finally time to tackle the biggest and baddest boss in the game: Ganondorf. Part 1 - Zelda Puppet Ganon will use his dark magic to take control of princess Zelda. She has three core attacks: * She will dive at you with her sword extended. Either block with your shield or jump to the side to dodge it. * Secondly, she will make a triangle of light appear on the floor. Step out of the way the moment you see it materialize to avoid it damaging you. * Finally, her third and main attack is also her greatest weakness, as fans of Ocarina of Time know. Zelda will fire an energy ball at Link; rebound this back to Ganondorf by swinging your sword when it’s close. Continue to volley it back until it finally hits Zelda. Part 2 - Dark Beast Ganon Ganondorf will now take on the form of a giant boar. His main attack is to charge right at you and then around the arena’s perimeter. Be wary when he vanishes, as he’s quite fond of reappearing on top of you. Watch for his shadow to avoid this attack. He’ll often teleport back into the arena via a portal; however, several fake ones will appear first in an effort to throw you off. Stand on either side of the room and watch for a portal that turns blue; that signifies the one that Ganon will emerge from. Keep your bow and arrow armed and aim at the shining spot on his forehead when he charges at you. This will knock him onto his side; slash at the glowing spot on his stomach to damage him. After a few hits, Ganon will try a new trick. At some point, Ganon will vanish whenever you fire an arrow at him. That means it’s time to transform into wolf form. Although it may go against everything you’ve learned, face the portal he emerges from head-on and let Ganon charge right at you. Press the A button when the indicator appears on screen and then hold the control stick left or right to wrestle him to the ground. Once he’s down, attack his stomach again to defeat the boar. Part 3 - Ganondorf Horseback Ganondorf will now resort to horseback to fend you off. Thankfully, the light spirits will bestow Zelda with light arrows to attack Ganon. Chase after Ganon on your horse and Z-target him when you’re close. Zelda will arm an arrow, as indicated by the golden glow, and will fire it after a few seconds. Zelda fires directly ahead, so make sure you’re lines up exactly with Ganondorf. If the arrow connects, Ganondorf will be stunned for several seconds. That’s your cue to dash in and slash away with your sword (spin attack works too). It can be difficult to stay within reach of Ganondorf, so follow Ganon on the inside when he turns to head him off. Be careful he doesn’t run into you though, as the impact will knock Link off the horse. Additionally, Ganon will launch an energy ball attack that transforms into ghostly riders. Depending on your position, you can either ride between the ghosts, or very sharply to the side to evade them entirely. After several slashes with your sword, he’ll be defeated. Part 4 - The Final, Final Battle - Sword on Sword, Ganon vs. Link Current score: Link 3, Ganondorf, 0. In a final attempt to maintain his masculinity, Ganondorf will challenge Link to a one-on-one battle. No horses, no light arrows, no gimmicks. Just a good ol’ fashioned sword fight. This battle is all about close quarter combat. Because Ganon’s going to be in your face a lot. Z-target him constantly to circle strafe around him and jump to the side to avoid his attacks. After a missed attempt, attack him while he recovers. Because Ganon is right-handed, circle him clockwise and attack since he’s most vulnerable from that angle. However, the easiest way to defeat Ganon is to repeatedly Back Slice, switching directions after every attempt. While Ganon will always block the first few Back Slices, the 3rd or 4th will consistently connect. Repeat this to defeat the boss with ease. After copious attacks, he’ll fall to the ground – finish him with your jump strike attack. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 17